Harvest Moon: The Good Life
by Jack Russel
Summary: Christmas special: Claire is living a good life with her partner and is happy but how long can this last?


Harvest Moon: The Good Life

Malai Ratree Theda Chen was living in a village which she lived in. She was inn her house with her lover Claire and her beast freind Barry Rob Tom Stuat in her house. They were listing to teh radio and playing darts. The radio sayed that it was a nice day.

"It is good day to live in country" Malai say and kiss her girlfreind and they went upstars and had hot lezbian sax. They finished having sex and whent outside and look at how nice it was, it was snowing. They milked the sheep and harded the cows into there pens. But one of the penguins had escaped.

They cuaght the penguin before it flew away and went inside to open their prezents and they did. They where having good time. But then Evil aliens came from outer of space and strated shooting pepole, the aleins where destroing cows and houses and pepoloe and kiling them.

Than an alien Craft landed infront of Malais House and a aliens gut out. The alein solgers matched out of spaceship and The Alien leader lead them. "Surrender your village I am Emperor Zog the leader of the Xan empire and yo are going to surrender this village" Emperor Zog said to Malai and pepole. "Never, you will never have this village never" said Claire. "**THEN YOU MUST DYE!111**" Emperor Zog said back with evil and grined.

The aliens started shoting pepole with there laiser guns and killling them. Than Malai got out her Rocket Luncher and fireded it at the aleins. Some aliens dyed in a boom but one of the aliens shot a man and he dyed. "**NO THAT WAS THE MAYOR, YOU WILL PAY EVIL ALIENS**" Shouted Malai wahile swinging her fists so fast that you coulnt sea them. "That is rite said the alien and soon we will kill and ensalave all humans **HA HA HA**". "But way asked" Claire "Because we are so evil" Emperor Zog said back.

Malai whent to the mayors dead body and said "you are hero and you hellped build are town and now you are dead" Malai said with sad. "He is **DEAD** and he will stay **DEAD**" Emeror Zog said back.

"You are so evil and I will stop you now" said Malai and started fighting aliens with her bare hands. Malai was killing the aliens with so much power that aliens were flyning in too buildings and dieing. Then Malai grabbed a alein and threw it into space were it whent into the centre of the sun and dyed. Then she pulled out her fire gun and set aliens on fire and they die from fire.

One of the alines threw a bomb and it hit her but it only did one hp damage so Malai grabbed the ailen and threw it into the centure of the earth were it dyed. More aliens surround Malai but Malai punched the ground so hard that all alins went flying into space. Then she picked up a alein and kicked it into a black hole. Claire then grabbed a tank and trew it into a alein space ship and the space ship dyed in a boom.

Malai and Claire where killing aleins with power but then moar aliens came. So Claire threw a powerfull bomb that killed them. The aliens were losing but then an gaint Alein war machine came and Empeor Zog say "game over girls" and the war space ship started chargeing its lazier. They charged at it with rage killing alein solgers on the way.

But then the war ship fireed a powerfull laiser and it hit Barry. "is he **OK**" Malai and Claire asked each other, "no" Empeor Zog said "he i**S** **DEAD!11111**" and luthed evily. "Yo will pay for that" Malai said loud like anger. "Kill them" Zog said to the war machine and the war machine charged its laiser canon. They charged at the the war machine and the war machine fired and missed but blew up a nearby citty town and village.

They got closer and the war machine fired again and blew a hole in the earth so large that it colud kill the dinnsores again but it didn't and the dinnosores were ok :). The War Machine was about to fire again but they got inside it by the front door and they didn't even knock.

They got inside and expolored the war machine and it was like a maze and that was amazing (did you like the joke I thinked of it my self). They went thought the machine killin aleins on the way their. They then walkeded into the alien top screat flie room and they found a book and they saw the frount cover and on it said _"My evil plan to rule teh universe by Emperor Zog"_. "I new it he plans to take over the universe" said Malai we must stopp them.

They ran thought more corriodoors and fort many powerfull enermies and sore and whent thought many strange and dangerust rooms. But than they went thought aother corroidor and they sore the contol room for teh war macine. They whent into the room but then they saw a realy powerful alein "**YOY WILL NEVER KILLER ME!111**" the alien said, but they killered it anyway and hack the control comptered.

They used the war machine to killer all the over alein slogers and they charged the war machines lazyier and used it to destroyer the alien base. Empoer Zog said "I could still use the control to control the war machine" but then Malai and Claire pressed the self destrcact system and jumped out just in time. Empore Zog got angered, ragaged and mad and yelled "**NO NO NO NO NO**, I was going to win".

"Now you will dye" said Malai, "I will never dye" said empore Zog and gut into his escape ship. "Smell you later" said emporer Zog and flew of in his spaceship. "**HA HA HA HEE HEE HEE HO HO HO HA HA HA**" Emporer Zog luthed as he flew of with speed and ecspred.

"We must return to my home planet as I am a powerful alien and we have one of the most powerful empires in the milky way but our empire is not evil like Zogs empire is" said Malai. They got in Malai's spaceship and they took of. The space ship was futureistic and high tech.

"Head to the homeworld and to the area of the galaxy which our empire controls" said Malai, "You are most wise" the pilot said and plotted a cause to Malai's homeworld which was in the centure of the empire of which Malai was a part of.

The egnins roared and they entured power speed and flew of into the night.

THE END

by Jack Russel


End file.
